Brotherly Love
by winchesteritious
Summary: Castiel Novak and his roommate Sam Winchester became fast friends at Stanford University. However, when each realizes that they have a more profound bond with the other's brother, how will their relationship change?
1. Casitel

I stared at the history exam in front of me. It seemed to be swimming, but that easily could've just been my head. Sitting in my nine AM United States History (up to 1850) after a night out drinking instead of studying was really catching up to me.

My best friend Sam Winchester was two seats away filling out his test totally normal. He was drinking with us last night, but I couldn't remember if he had stopped drinking or not. I sure as hell hadn't. Sam looked over at me, his long brown hair falling in his face; he smiled crookedly and winked one of his weirdly bluish/greenish eyes at me. I think I smiled back at him. He looked back down to his test and I looked down at mine. I had only answered about fifteen of the fifty question exam.

"20 minutes remaining." My professor's high squeaky voice sounded like thunder waking me up in the middle of the night.

'Shit.' I read the next question and it seemed like gibberish. Something about James Madison? I eventually just started filling in the little circles, not even reading the questions. Great, another failure in history. Oh well, I wanted to be a business major, history had no use to me. I turned my exam in just before Sam stood up to turn his in. I grabbed my backpack, headed out of the hall and waited for Sam.

I stepped outside and, as my blue eyes adjusted to the California sun, I ran a hand through my black hair and exhaled slowly.

"How do you think you did, Castiel?" Sam's voice came from behind me.

"Horribly! Why did you guys let me drink the whole liquor store?" Sam laughed.

"Your brother just kept getting you to drink. Said he wanted to loosen you up."

"My brother?" I asked, rubbing my temples. Everything came back to me. My older brother Gabriel decided to make a surprise visit while Sam and I were studying in our Stanford dorm room. He had just turned twenty-two and knew of a place around campus that didn't ID (he had gotten kicked out of Stanford for multiple reasons, mostly his dumb pranks he would play on the dean). I was joking when I told him to come up and visit. I should've known he would actually do it. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Is he still in our room?"

"Probably, he was about as bad as you were."

"Shit." I started speed walking towards our dorm, which was on the other side of campus. Gabriel on his own was bad enough, but a hung over Gabriel was even worse. I heard Sam catch up to me, his long legs had him just walking, whereas I felt like I was jogging.

"What's so bad about your brother being in our room?"

"I've told you about Gabriel. He was the prankster that got kicked out of here. I was lucky that the dean didn't take a look at my last name and give me an automatic no."

"Well, Novak is a pretty sweet last name." Sam grinned. "Not to mention a first name like Castiel."

"Watch it, Winchester." I said to my roommate. Sam and I were randomly assigned to be roommates, and became fast friends. We were freshmen at Stanford University, both eighteen years old, and both had older brothers that were a little less than normal.

Finally making it back to the dorm room, I quickly slid the key into the door, turned it and opened the door so quickly the door banged against the wall. Gabriel jumped up and began swinging his arms.

"Ahhhh!" Gabriel's golden eyes snapped open and he looked at Sam and me. His expression went from sleepy, to confused, to happy in about half a second.

"Good morning, Cassie, Sammoose!" He smiled wide and winked at Sam. "How's everybody feeling this morning?" Gabriel stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm doing pretty well. Castiel here on the hand," Sam hit me hard on the back with one of his massive hands. "Is not doing that great." I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. My head had never hurt so much and I was pretty sure I was going to die.

"Cassie, let's go get some nice greasy breakfast."

"Yeah, Jess works at the Cardinal Brew."

"Who's this _Jess_ person?" I heard Gabriel's voice with a hint of jealousy.

"This guy Sam is trying to fuck. He's in his lit class. He's pretty cute." I opened one eye to look at Sam.

"I'm not trying to fuck him. We had to do a project together." Sam smiled and then pushed me off my bed on to the floor.

"Damn it! Fine! Let's go see Jess." I jumped up and looked at the man that was about four inches taller than me and my brother, who was about an inch shorter than me.

"That's the spirit, Cassie." Gabriel shot me a smile and lead the way out of the dorm room, pretending he knew where he was going.


	2. Sam

Gabriel, Castiel and I walked into the Cardinal Brew on the west side of campus. I looked around for the blonde head of Jess Moore. We sat down at a table near the window and waited for a waiter. Jess walked over and had a huge smile on his face; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Sam, how are you?" I couldn't help but notice that Gabriel did not look very happy that Jess and I had shared a smile.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked, while Castiel rested his head on the table.

"Good. Uh, hey there Castiel, feeling alright?" Jess looked at Castiel, and he simply waved a hand.

"This is Castiel's brother Gabriel." Gabriel gave Jess a toothy smile.

"Hello, did you know Sam here wants you?" He winked at me and I felt the blush hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Jesus, Gabe." Castiel finally lifted his head and shot him a look.

"What? Life's too short to sit around waiting." Jess looked confused and more than embarrassed.

"Um…can I get you guys some coffee?"

"Yeah, three cups. Make Cassie's as strong as you can." Gabriel responded and Jess practically ran away.

"What the hell, dude?" I asked as soon as Jess was out of ear shot.

"What? I'll bet you my meal he asks you out." I rolled my eyes, but took him up on it.

When Jess came back, he was carrying a tray with three cups, creamer and sugar on it. He put everything on the table and avoided eye contact with me.

"Did you guys want something to eat?"

"I'll just have scrambled eggs and wheat toast."

"Get Cassie something greasy, and I'll take a large stack of pancakes with strawberry syrup. And regular. And blueberry. You know what? If it's got sugar, bring it." Jess nodded and quickly walked away.

I watched as Gabriel added five scoops of sugar to his coffee, stirred and drank it. I practically gaged. Castiel took his black, which I knew must've meant he was really hung over. I took a sip of my own black. My headache was getting a little bit worse as the day had gone on. We made small chit-chat about how classes were going and how Gabriel liked his new job as a banker. We were talking about how the upcoming Stanford/USC football game that was coming up when Jess brought over our food.

"Uh…hey, Sam? Could I talk to you in private for a minute?" I got nervous and shot what Castiel called my bitch face at Gabriel. He winked one of his beautiful golden eyes at me and I stood up and attempted not to blush. I followed Jess out of ear shot of my table.

"Look, Sam, I think you're a great guy and everything, but I'm not gay." Jess wouldn't even look at me.

"Jess, don't worry about it. Castiel's brother thinks he's really funny. I hope nothing has changed between us." I was a little upset that Jess wasn't gay, but I guess I could get over that part. He was still a fun guy to hang out with.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you in Lit tomorrow, right?" Jess finally looked at me and smiled. I nodded and smiled back, turning to head back towards the table where Castiel was shoveling the biscuits and gravy into his mouth and Gabriel was watching Jess and I closely, sipping his coffee since he had finished his pancakes. I sat back down and looked at Gabriel.

"You owe me my toast and eggs." I said flatly as I put some strawberry jelly on my toast.

"I figured. He's not gay is he?" Gabriel said in a matter-of-fact way.

"You knew? And you still said that to him?" I was getting a little irritated. Who was this guy that thought he could just come in and change up my life?

"Well, I didn't want you to get your hopes too high there Samsquatch. Plus, there are better guys around." Gabriel winked at me again and I could feel the blush creeping up my face. Who was this guy?


	3. Feeling Alone

Castiel's POV

Sam and I were in our dorm room on a Thursday night, about a week after Gabriel had come to visit. I was on my bed attempting to study for my Business 101 class, but Sam's phone kept buzzing on his desk.

"Sam? Could you put that on silent?" I asked for about the tenth time.

"Huh? Sorry, Castiel." He replied absent mindedly, replying to the text message on his screen.

"Who are you texting?"

"What?" Sam finally looked up at me.

"Who are you texting?" I repeated slowly.

"Um…a friend." A friend? Sam had never lied to me.

"Samuel Winchester, do you have a boyfriend?" Sam turned pink.

"No, shut up, Castiel."

"You do don't you?" I felt slightly hurt that Sam wouldn't tell me who he was texting.

"I don't want to jinx it. He hasn't asked me out yet and I'm afraid to ask him.

"Well, Sam, as a friend it would help if I knew who it was." Sam had stopped listening halfway through since he had gotten a new text message. I decided to see if Sam would really pay attention to me at all. "I'm the queen of Zimbabwe."

"That's great, buddy." I stood up, walked over to Sam and looked over his shoulder.

'Well maybe u shud come visit again.' Sam had just sent before he realized I was behind him. He quickly put his phone back on the desk.

"Who was that to?"

"My brother."

"You said again. Your brother has never been to visit."

"Yes, he has. That weekend you went home for your brother Michael's wedding." Sam had come up with that a little too quickly. I think he had that planned. My older brother Michael had gotten married in September, about a month ago.

"Fine, I'll believe that one, but I'll figure out who you're texting one way or another, Winchester."

"Oh I'm sure you will, Novak." I decided not to push Sam any further. Whoever was texting him seemed to be making Sam happy. It made me a little jealous. I hadn't been happy like that since my girlfriend Meg Masters and I had broken up before she headed off to Duke University in North Carolina. I suddenly remembered how much I missed her. She was amazing and I loved her. Maybe I would text her tomorrow, just to see how she was doing.

I looked at my alarm clock; it was 11:45 PM.

"Hey, Sam, I'm going to bed."

"Oh? Um…okay. I'll put my phone on silent." I rolled my eyes, now he listens to me.

"Are you still studying?"

"Yeah, I need to read another chapter for my pre-law class."

"Okay, night, Sam." I threw my blanket over my head and put my headphones in my ears. I just wanted to be in my own little world for a little while.


	4. First Date

Sam's POV

I buttoned up the rest of my flannel shirt and ran a comb through my long brown hair. I exhaled and looked at myself in the full length mirror in my dorm room. My shirt wouldn't lie flat. My jeans felt like they were clinging to me a little too tight. I was nervous. I hadn't been on a date in a while, especially with a guy that I liked so much. Castiel walked into the room, having been in the library for the past three hours.

"Sam, you look nice." I could tell that he was still upset that I wouldn't tell him who my date was with. The truth was I wanted to tell him, I really did; the problem was I wasn't sure how he would react.

"Thanks. I hope this goes well."

"Well enough that you'll tell me who this guy is?" Every time I opened up for him to ask who it was he took it. Castiel didn't like the fact that I was keeping something from him. We had been totally open with each other since day one. I smiled at my roommate.

"Sure, Castiel, I'll tell you if this goes well." Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 'Out front.'

I smiled, then I looked up at Castiel.

"I should be home later. Don't wait up." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I hated the idea of not telling Castiel, but he would know soon enough.

I stepped out of the dorm building and saw the blonde haired, golden eyed man in a green jacket, a black button up shirt underneath, the first couple buttons unbuttoned, dark jeans that hugged his legs in the most perfect way. His black boots could be seen sticking out from the bottom of his jeans. He was leaning against a neon orange 1980-something Camaro. Gabriel Novak smiled at me.

"Hey there, Sam." He pushed himself off the car and opened the passenger side door for me and shot me a huge smile. I smiled back just as big.

"Hi, Gabriel." I got into the car and Gabriel shut the door. I tried to breathe normally, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that I was nervous. I watched him walk around the car and get into the driver's seat with a huge smile on his face. He seemed so at ease as he started the car up and we started moving.

"So, how's my favorite lawyer?" Gabriel looked away from the road, locked eyes with me and smiled. I blushed.

"I'm not a lawyer yet, Gabriel. Honestly, I don't know if I'll get in to law school. I mean, if I don't know if my grades will be good enough. I don't know if…"

"Sam, from what Cassie has told me about you, you could get into law school now if you applied. He says you're smart, smarter than him and that's a compliment he doesn't give out. Ever." I smiled.

"Really? Castiel is a great guy. He and I have become great friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about Cassie. Tell me about you, Sam." Gabriel pulled into a bowling alley parking lot. I was a little surprised. Most first dates were just dinner, trying to hook up during the movie and then home. I was excited that this would be different.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Gabriel parked his car and gazed into my eyes. I practically melted.

"W…well, I um…I've got one older brother. His name is Dean. He's been very protective of me my whole life."

"Oh. So if I hurt little bro he'll come after me?" Gabriel grinned and I laughed.

"Oh I know he would." I got out of the car and Gabriel followed my lead. We walked close enough to each other that our hands accidentally brushed. I felt like lightening had just shot through his hand and all the way up my arm.

We walked in and got one lane for 2 games. Gabriel insisted on paying for the whole thing. We both got a pair of the gross alley shoes and headed towards our lane. Gabriel immediately sat down and typed in the names. He first typed 'Sexy Beast' and then 'Sammoose'.

"So, am I supposed to believe that you're a sexy beast?" I grinned, feeling slightly more confident, or I was at least pretended I was.

"You know I am, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Gabriel smiled back, not missing a beat. I felt the blush creep up again and pushed a hand through my hair. It was true though, I did find Gabriel very sexy, but I couldn't let him know that, especially on the first date.

The rest of the date was one of the most fun dates I had had in a long time. Gabe, which he had asked me to start calling him, was funny, and deep down, a sweet guy. He was protective of Castiel, since Castiel was the youngest and Gabe was the next youngest. They had two older brothers, Michael, the oldest, and then Lucifer. Lucifer was the outcast of the family. They hadn't talked in years, and I could see the hurt that was in Gabe's eyes when he talked about it. I talked about my family, mostly how my older brother Dean basically took care of me after my mom had died. Not that my dad was a bad father, he just had to work two jobs to keep us fed and sheltered.

When we finished our date, Gabe drove me home and parked the car in an open spot and stared at me for a while. I looked back at him and then saw him lean in for a kiss. I leaned forward too, and when our lips met, I felt that electricity that I had felt when our hands touched. He slightly opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in, exploring Gabe's mouth as his tongue explored mine. After a few minutes, Gabe pulled away and rested his forehead to mine. I wanted more, but I had to remind myself that it was the first date. There would be more. Gabe smiled at me, and I beamed back.

"You better go; Cassie is probably waiting up for you." I got out of the car and watched Gabe drive off, too excited to try and sleep.


	5. The Meeting

Castiel's POV

'Great. Another Friday night, another night that my best friend was out with his mystery date.' I thought as Sam walked out the door.

Sam had gone out with this guy four times now and he still wouldn't tell who he was dating. I was starting to wonder if he was embarrassed of me. I had called Gabriel earlier but he had plans that he wouldn't tell me about either. Everybody was studying since mid-terms were coming up next week, but I just wanted to do something. I figured Sam wouldn't mind if I played some Call of Duty on his Xbox.

I turned on the TV and powered up the Xbox, waiting for it to come on. I played for about an hour, yelling and cursing at the TV like they could really hear me, when there was a knock on the door. I figured Sam had forgotten his keys and hit pause. The knocking was harder this time.

"Sammy! Open up!" It obviously wasn't Sam. The voice was much deeper and gruffer than his. I opened the door and looked at who the voice belonged to, and was taken aback. The man leaning against the door way was about my height. He was wearing a beat up leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath with some sort of stone that was hanging from a black leather cord. He was wearing light wash jeans and brown leather boots. He had short dirty blonde hair and his eyes took my breath away. I felt like his green eyes were piercing my soul. I realized that we were just sort of staring at each other when I cleared my throat.

"S…sorry, Sam's not here."

"Oh." I saw him look me up and down. "Am I in the wrong building or is he just not home?"

"He's out on a date. Not sure when he'll be back. Sorry, but who are you?" I noticed that the man had a six-pack of beer in his hand.

"I'm Dean, want to invite me in there, buddy? This six-pack isn't exactly supposed to be in the dorms right?" He gently pushed me aside and stepped into the room.

"Uh…yeah…right." I shut the door and stared as Dean sat himself on Sam's bed. Then I remembered. "Oh, you must be Sam's brother." I walked over and offered my hand. "My name's Castiel Novak." Dean took and shook my hand.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. I was hoping to surprise my brother, but if he's got a date, maybe I should go." Dean stood up, but for some reason, I didn't want him to go.

"He'll probably be home soon." I said, maybe a little too quickly because Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Want me to hang out with you, Castiel? Castiel? Damn, that's some name. How about I call you Cas?" I liked that a lot better than Cassie that my older brothers called me. I nodded, hoping Dean wouldn't notice the blush sneaking up my neck.

"Well, Cas," Dean looked around the room, then eyes resting on the TV. "Did I interrupt some gaming?"

"Not really, I had nothing else going on. Want to play?" I sat back down on the floor and handed Dean the other controller, hoping he would stay. Dean took the controller and turned it on. We spent the next couple hours shooting zombies.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted almost every time he died. We split the six-pack, and sadly realized we were out.

"Should I go get more, or should I just leave?" Dean raised an eyebrow at me again.

"Well, this is better than what I had planned for the night." Dean smiled and grabbed his keys off Sam's desk and put his leather jacket back on.

"Well, I'll be back shortly, Cas." He winked at me before heading out the door.

What was happening to me? This guy was cool; I could feel that the Winchesters were just a relaxed laid back family. This was different than hanging out with Sam though. This was closer to when I was with Meg. I felt something in the air when I hung out with Dean. No, no I didn't. I wasn't gay. Not even for a guy that was as, dare I say, gorgeous as Dean Winchester.


	6. Seeing Dean

Sam's POV

I tried to stifle the moan that working its way up my lips while Gabriel worked his around my neck.

"G...Gabe." I finally let it out. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, Sam?" He whispered against my collar bone before continuing his lips up.

"I…I have to go home." He had me pinned up against the back brick wall of the movie theater. I knew if I let him keep this up things would go a lot faster than I wanted them to. He pulled away and looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" His eyes seemed a little hurt, but I knew he understood. It was about 1:30 AM, and I'm sure that Castiel was still up, waiting for me so he could give me the third degree about who my date was with. Gabe and I had been dating for a couple weeks, but we still weren't ready for Castiel to know.

"Come on, babe." I grabbed his hand and lead the way to his car.

"Saaaaam," Gabriel whined and I smiled. He was so cute when he made his little pouty face.

"Some of us have to work on Saturdays, silly boy." I quickly kissed Gabe on the nose and got into the passenger seat of his car. He sighed and got into the car as well.

"It's a part-time job at a law office. You're getting coffee for the big shot lawyers."

"Thanks, Gabe. Seriously, I'm lucky that I'm getting paid to get them coffee at all."

"I know, Sam. I just think you could be doing more."

"I'm 18; I'm just getting my foot in the door for when I possibly get my law degree." We argued a bit more about my job and school. Then we were finally back at the dorms, Gabe still seemed a little bit upset.

"Hey," I cupped his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "We'll figure things out, okay?" I gently kissed his lips and he kissed me back. He rested his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Okay, Sam. Go inside. Cassie is probably freaking out. I kept you out passed curfew." He kissed me again and smiled.

"Bye, Gabe." I got out of the car and walked up to my dorm room, practically walking on air. I wasn't sure, but I think I was falling in love. Maybe it was too soon, maybe…

"...care of Sammy since I was four years old." I heard from the other side of my dorm door. I would recognize that voice anywhere, but why would he be here? I opened the door, and sure enough, there was my older brother, sitting on my bed, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Sammy!" Dean stood up walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. I returned the hug and looked at Castiel over Dean's shoulder. He smiled and put the bottle of beer to his lips, taking a gulp.

"Dean, how long have you been here?" I was surprised to see him. My brother and I loved each other and we were close, but he worked in Riverside at my dad and Uncle Bobby's garage. They rarely gave him time off.

"I've been here, um, Cas?" Dean turned and looked at Castiel. "How long have I been here?"

"Cas?" I mouthed at Castiel. He ignored me.

"Welp, this is our third six-pack. It's probably been about, four hours. You wouldn't know that though because you've been out on your mystery date." I rolled my eyes. Castiel was slightly buzzed and still upset about not knowing.

"Castiel, why don't you get some sleep, buddy?" Dean put his arm around Castiel and pointed at me.

"Hey! He's my buddy, and why wasn't I told you were dating somebody? I need to put that big brother scare into this guy!" Dean gave me a huge smile.

"No, Dean, you don't. This guy won't hurt me."

"That Adam guy did. And I'm pretty sure that you told me the same thing about him."

"Dean, stop. He's a great guy."

"What's his name?" I looked at Castiel, and his bright blue eyes, though slightly bloodshot, were very alert.

"We're still keeping it private." I looked down. Dean would be able to read me like a book if he hadn't been buzzed.

"Fine, I thought we told each other everything, Sammy." Dean looked upset. I sighed. I hated seeing that look on my brother's face.

"Dean, I have to go to bed. I need to be at my job by 7:30." I glanced over at the clock. It was just past 2 AM.

"Oh, then by all means go to bed. I can hang out with Cas some more. Right, Cas?" Castiel's eyes had drooped for a second, but he snapped back awake at the sound of his new nickname.

"For sure, Dean." Cas sat down on his bed and smiled lazily at Dean and me. I wasn't sure how much longer Cas actually had in him.

"Dean, get some sleep. We can hang out tomorrow alright?" I gave my brother another hug, happy to see him.

"Sounds great, Sammy." I ignored the Sammy thing for the third time. He was drunk and had forgotten I hated that nickname. When I released Dean, I heard the distinct snoring of Castiel Novak.

"Well, I may as well sleep. My drinking buddy conked out on me." Dean grabbed my spare pillow and laid down on the floor. He was asleep the minute his eyes closed. I smiled at my best friend and my brother, sleeping like little drunken angels. I turned the lights off and used the light of my phone to crawl into my own bed. Then I saw I had a text message.

G: 'Good night, Gigantor. Sweet dreams. ;)' I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.


	7. The Morning After

Cas' POV

His chest was chiseled, so were his abs. I couldn't help but stare. He was still asleep on the floor, and I was trying to figure out what my dream meant last night. I kept telling myself that it meant nothing. I was just missing Meg and I had spent the night hanging out and drinking with Dean. Yet, I couldn't take my eyes off his exposed torso. It looked even better than in my dream.

"Dean?" I whispered. He stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Dean?" I said slightly louder.

"Yeah Cas, I heard you." Dean's voice was thick with sleep. He sat up and stretched; when he did I could see every muscle in his well-toned back. He turned around and looked at me; his green eyes were sleepy and slightly droopy. He looked…no…I couldn't finish that thought.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean looked up to Sam's bed.

"He's probably at work." I looked at the alarm clock. It read 10:58 AM. Sam had been at work for three and a half hours already. He hated his boss at the law office, but it was money and sometimes they let him sit in on their meetings so that he could learn some things.

"Oh yeah, that shitty law office?" Dean stood up; he was wearing only his boxers. I couldn't help but blush and look him over. His exposed thighs and calves were just as muscular as the rest of him. He rolled his shoulders then grabbed his jeans and put them on. I was slightly disappointed, and then shook that thought from my head.

"Want to go get some breakfast? I'm starving." Dean said, pulling his shirt over his head and trying to find his boots.

"Sounds good to me, there's this place that serves great biscuits and gravy, and pancakes." I stood up from my bed and changed from my sweat pants into a pair of jeans; I saw Dean out of the corner of my watching me. A smile crept its way onto my face. I knew I was imagining these feelings. I was just lonely and needed a new friend. Dean's phone started ringing, a picture of Sam popped up and Dean slid the screen lock and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean was silent for a moment. "Who's the British guy in the background?...You'll be off when?...Oh, well we can wait then. You've got some sort of food here right just to hold us over until lunch?" Dean winked at me. "I'll see you later, Sammy." Dean hung up then looked at me.

"Well Cas, care to keep me entertained for another hour or so? Sam said his boss was being less of an asshole than usual and was letting him off around 11:30."

"Really? That seems so unlike Crowley." Sam's boss was a total jackass. Sam often referred to him as the King of Hell.

"So, do you want to continue the conversation from last night or did you want to just play some video games?"

"Which conversation?" I could barely remember half of them.

"This girl that you're hung up on. She must've been a real heart breaker." Dean sat down on Sam's bed and watched me; those damn green eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"She was." I sat down on my own bed. I had never really opened up to anybody about Meg. Gabriel and a little bit to Sam; but I felt like Dean would understand. I could open up to him about anything.

"She just, she understood me ya know? She was always there for me when I got into an argument with my parents about what I wanted to do with my life, or my brothers were being annoying. I'm not saying she was perfect. She had her faults, but I accepted them and she accepted mine." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Then I told her I got accepted to Stanford, she told me she was going to go to UC Irvine. That turned out to be her backup school. When she heard she was accepted to Duke, she dropped me, flew to the other side of the country." I hid my face in my hands; I didn't realize I was still so hurt by her. She was honestly my first love.

"Hey, Cas, it'll be okay. You'll find somebody new." I heard Dean get up and sit next to me on the bed. He sat so close I could feel the heat coming from him. He placed a hand on my knee and I jumped. I looked at him and he was looking back. We stared for a while, until Dean cleared his throat.

"So, uh…Cas. This place is a mess, and if there's one thing I know, Sammy will want this place clean when he gets home." Dean stood up and started picking up his make-shift bed for the night. I watched him for a while, wondering why I felt that electrifying feeling when he touched me. And why, God why, did I want him to touch me again.


	8. The Breakfast Club

Sam's POV

The Sunday sun shone through the windows of the diner that Dean and I decided to have breakfast at before he had to head back to Riverside. After I got off work yesterday, Dean, Castiel and I hung out in the dorm room. Dean and Castiel seemed to forget I was there sometimes, which is why I had asked Dean to go to breakfast just the two of us.

"So, Dean?" I looked over my coffee cup at older brother who was devouring his stack of pancakes.

"Yes, Sammy?" He grinned at me, a line of syrup dripping down his chin.

"Two things. One, it's Sam, and you know that. Two, what do you think of Castiel?" I watched the blush sneak its way up Dean's neck.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Dean wiped the syrup from his chin and avoided eye contact with me. Dean was bisexual, but he was more gay than straight if you asked me.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Sammy. I'm not ready for another relationship. Plus, he's straight." Dean had gotten his heart broken by the last guy that he dated, Benny about six months ago.

"Well, maybe you could change his mind. I saw the way he looked at you, Dean. I've see that look on…" I stopped myself and Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seen that look where, Sammy? Perhaps on your little lover's face? Come on, Sam. Why won't you tell me who it is?" I sighed and decided to tell him.

"Dean, I'm dating a guy named Gabriel. He's sweet, funny, kind, and sexy." I started fanaticizing until Dean's voice brought me back to reality.

"Gabriel? As in, Castiel's brother?" I was surprised that Dean knew the name of Castiel's brother. I slowly nodded, waiting for Dean's reaction. He just stared at me for a while.

"Do you really think that's the best idea? I mean, he's a close friend and you're dating his brother. What if something happens? What if everything goes south?" I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or himself.

"Dean, we haven't even told Castiel yet. I don't know if we will for a while. I just, I don't know." I looked down at the table. "I think I might love this guy." I whispered. Dean stared at me for a while.

"Sam, I don't think you're in love. I think you should take it slower. I don't want you rushing into this like you did with Adam." There it was. That 'I'm-the-older-brother-so-I'm-trying-to-protect-you' bit that Dean was so good at. It was true that Dean had been watching over me since he was four and I was barely six months.

"Dean, I'm a big boy. I can fall in love with who I want."

"And I'll be there to pick up the pieces again." Dean replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Enough about my love life, Dean. Tell me how you really feel about Castiel." The smile reappeared on Dean's face then slowly went away.

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything for him. He's a cool guy, though. Not bad looking. I'm surprised you didn't go after him."

"That's because, like you said, he's straight." The waitress brought over our check and we both threw a 20 dollar bill on the table. Just then Castiel came in the diner to see Dean off. Dean and Castiel locked eyes and they both smiled.

"Plus, he doesn't look at me like that."


	9. Phone Calls

Cas' POV

It seemed like months since Dean had left, but it had only been about a week. I missed him, a lot. Not that I was going to tell Sam that. I had a feeling Sam knew that Dean and I had shared some sort of connection over the weekend, though.

"Hey…Yeah…Yeah…he's right here…" Sam pulled the phone slightly away from his ear and looked at me. "Dean says hi by the way."

"Tell Dean I say hello as well." What the fuck did I just say? That was so formal. Sam and Dean were talking on the phone when suddenly I got a call from my older brother.

"Cassie! What's going on?"

"Uh…hey Gabriel." Sam's head snapped up and I gave him a funny look.

"Look, Papa and Gammy's 50th wedding anniversary is coming up, and mom has decided that the grandsons should plan this whole thing. She wants it classic, and in the place they first met."

"Uh…which was where?"

"Um…Riverbridge? Riverwater? River-something or other."

"Riverside?" My heart started beating faster.

"Yeah! That's it! Know anywhere around there?"

"Sam is from there. He might know some places."

"Oh, yeah, that's totally right. Sam is from there. He should know a couple places right? Can you ask him? Better yet, I can ask him. Give him the phone, Cassie." My brother was talking really fast, but I looked over at Sam. He had finished talking to Dean and was pretending to look at his pre-law book.

"Hey, Sam. Gabriel wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Sam, who took it and turned his back to me.

"Hey Gabe…riel…uh…yeah…" Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I could definitely help you with that…there's a hotel that's got a great ballroom where I had my senior prom...Well actually..." Sam blushed. "Really? Yeah...sure...um...tomorrow night? Sounds good...want to talk to Castiel? Yeah...OK...bye Gabe...riel." Sam handed the phone back to me and I shot him my imitation of his bitch face. I put the phone up to my ear.

"So what's going on tomorrow night?"

"You, me, Sam, Michael and Anna are going out to eat and we'll discuss the party planning and such. Sound good, Cassie?"

"Why does Sam need to come?"

"Because he knows where we can have this shindig. We'll meet at Balthazar's restaurant tomorrow night around 7:30." I rolled my eyes. Balthazar was Gabriel's best friend and had been since middle school. I just thought he was an ass.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. Is Lucifer going to be there?" I asked, although I knew the answer already.

"I doubt it. Michael would probably throw him out even if he did show up." I could hear the hurt in Gabriel's voice.

"I'll be sure to bring Sam tomorrow night."

"Good, tell him I say bye. See ya, Cassie."

"Goodbye, Gabriel." I hung up the phone and turned to Sam, who was still pretending to read his law book. He was just staring at the pages; his eyes weren't really moving as though he was reading the words.

"Gabriel says bye. He said we're all going out to eat tomorrow night, too."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he mentioned that." Sam turned the page of his book, without looking up at me.

"Sam, is something going on that you want to tell me about?"

"Well," Sam finally looked up at me and sighed. "It's about…Dean."

"Dean?" My heart started beating faster again. "What about him?"

"Castiel, he likes you." I was pretty sure I looked like one of those old cartoons where the heart pounds out of the guy's chest when he sees the woman he's in love with. I was afraid Sam would see or hear it.

"Well, I liked him, too. He seemed cool." I was hoping that my voice was staying level.

"No, I mean, he really likes you Castiel. As in, God, I feel like I'm in middle school. He like likes you. As in more than a friend?"

"Oh, um…well…" I really didn't know what to say. I don't think I had been this happy since I got my acceptance letter.

"I mean if we're going to Riverside, he's going to want to see you. I just think that maybe you should tell him things aren't going to work out. Unless, there's something you want to tell me?" Sam looked at me quizzically.

"No, Sam, I can tell him that. Wait, you're going to Riverside?"

"Uh…yeeeeah. Gabriel invited me, since I would know the town and everything, is that okay?"

"Yeah, you'll just get to know the Novak craziness a lot sooner than most people." I shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes and a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a bit." I stepped out of the room and it took all my might not to skip down the hall. I was going to see Dean again, and soon. I was so happy that I was pretty sure the smile was never going to leave my face. What the hell was the matter with me?


	10. Planning

Sam's POV

"Sam, relax. You met Gabriel and you were fine." Castiel said.

"That was different; that was just a spontaneous thing. I've known about this." 'And I wasn't the boyfriend yet' I added mentally.

"Just be the great Sam Winchester. Michael is," Castiel hesitated. "Well, he's an ass, but for the most part he's alright." He shrugged then put his trench coat on. He was wearing black dress slacks, a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a black suit coat and a blue tie. I was also wearing a black suit and white shirt, but my tie was black.

"Are you ready yet?" Castiel leaned against the door, looking impatient. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and took a deep breath. I nodded and we headed out the door.

"So what's Michael's wife Anna like?" I asked once we were headed towards Castiel's car.

"Oh she's sweet. I like her more than I like Michael." We got into the car and took off for the restaurant, which was about 40 minutes away, just outside San Francisco. I couldn't stop my foot from shaking and kept thinking about what would happen if Anna or Michael didn't like me. What if I say something stupid? Castiel was talking to me, but I wasn't really listening.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" Castiel was getting annoyed with my mental absence and I could tell.

"What's going on with you, man? I mean, seriously. You barely tell me anything anymore and I feel a little hurt that you won't tell me who you're dating." I sighed. Maybe I should just tell him now and then he wouldn't feel so hurt. Then again, maybe he would be more hurt since his best friend and his brother were hiding it from him. I think I would need to ask Gabriel first.

"Castiel, don't be like that. I told you, nobody knows except the two of us. We just want to keep it private for now."

"Who am I going to tell, Sam? Besides, it's not like you're hiding the fact that you're gay, right?" I shook my head. Everybody knew I was out.

"Look, Cas," I paused, seeing if he would correct me for using Dean's nickname for him, when he didn't, I continued. "It's not just about me. It's about him, too." Castiel rolled his eyes and stared straight ahead. I sighed and looked out my window. We sat in silence the rest of the way.

As we pulled up, I saw Gabriel's car and my heart soared. We got out of the car and walked in, Castiel nodding hello to the maître d'. Gabe was already seated at the table in the middle of the restaurant and he waved to flag us down.

"Hello Castiel, Sam." Gabriel stood up and I wasn't sure what to do. He opened his arms for a hug and I fell into them, perhaps for a second too long. We moved away from each other and the two Novak brothers hugged. Gabriel was at the head of the table and Castiel sat down on his left. I wasn't sure where to sit. I decided to sit across from Castiel, so that way I could still be next to Gabe, but look at Castiel and talk to him. The three of us made small talk until a man approached in a navy blue suit. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had a tall, slinky, red head with green eyes on his arm in a navy blue dress, very similar to the man's suit.

"Castiel, Gabriel." The man said in a booming voice. They both stood up and I did too, hoping Michael hadn't noticed my hesitation. The men shook hands and hugged the girl. I offered my hand to both of them.

"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester." I snuck a peek at Gabriel and quickly followed with "Castiel's roommate." They both shook my hand and Anna even smiled at me. They took their seats and a blonde man walked over and clapped Gabriel on the shoulders.

"Well if it isn't my favorite family?" I was surprised by his British accent. I watched as this man rubbed Gabe's shoulders, making me jealous. I must've shown it on my face because under the table Gabe put his hand on my knee. This instantly calmed me down. The British man said something about heading back to the kitchen then took off.

"That was Balthazar. He owns this place, but he likes being in the kitchen more than anything." Gabe explained, sliding his hand up my thigh. I tried to suppress a smile. I didn't want him to stop, but we were around his family that still had no idea that we were together. A waiter came and took our order as we were talking about planning the party. At one point, I stood up to go to the restroom.

"I'll go with you, Sammoose." Gabe smiled at me and followed me into the bathroom. Once inside, I pinned him against the wall with his hands above his head and pressed my hips against his.

"I have been dying sitting there all night." I whispered in his ear before nibbling his ear lobe and making him groan.

"Why Sam, I've never seen this side of you." Gabe smiled and I kissed him. He kissed me back, intertwining his hands with my hair, making it deeper. After a few minutes, Gabe gently pulled my head away.

"Sammy," Oddly, it sounded okay coming from Gabe. "We need to get back; otherwise there might be talk." I looked at him and gave him my puppy eyes. "Aw, don't do that to me. How about we get a room in Riverside? Just you and me? Alone in a king size bed?" He smiled mischievously and I couldn't help but say yes.

We headed back out into the restaurant; I didn't think anyone could pay me to stop smiling.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Cas' POV

The radio was playing some old AC/DC song and Sam reached over to change it. I smacked his hand away.

"Ow! What the hell, Cas?" Sam had started calling me that more and more since I let him call me that about three weeks ago on our way to San Francisco. This time, we were taking the long drive to Riverside, six hours away from Stanford, after our Friday classes.

"What? Didn't you say one of your family's rules was driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole?" I smiled over at Sam but he didn't look as amused as I did.

"Yeah, that's one of Dean's rules. Don't tell me you're turning into Dean." Sam shot me a bitch face. "Speaking of Dean, he wants us to come visit as soon as we get into town. I was planning on staying there for the weekend; did you want to stay with me or in the hotel?"

"Um…would your dad be okay if I stay with you?" I asked making sure that it was clear I would be with Sam.

"Yeah, he'll probably just think you're my boyfriend. No big deal." Sam winked at me.

"Well maybe I am. Who knows who your boyfriend is."

"Hey, we talked about it and we uh…we decided to tell everybody. Soon."

"Define soon." Sam started fidgeting with his hands. I knew he was lying. We sat just listening to the radio for a while.

"Cas," Sam said sheepishly. I looked over at him and he was looking at his shoes. "I'm really sorry I haven't told you. You're one of my best friends and I should be able to tell you anything. I just, he and I, we don't want to jinx anything. We want to enjoy just being with each other before we tell everybody." The look on his face and the way he sounded made me believe him. I sighed.

"Sam, don't worry about it, okay? I'm just giving you shit for it. I want you to be happy, and if this mystery guy does that for you, then keep him." That brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." That didn't magically fix everything, but it would make this weekend a little more bearable. Not to mention I would be in the same house as Dean for the whole weekend. The two of us talked about classes, Sam told me about his boyfriend and my family. I mostly warned him about my family. Finally, we saw a sign that read 'RIVERSIDE 5 MILES'. Sam smiled.

"There it is. Home, sweet home." We pulled into the driveway of a two story house and Sam practically jumped out. It was almost 10 PM when we got there, but I saw Dean come out onto the porch in just a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He had a beer in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy!" He waved enthusiastically and yelled loud enough for the whole street to hear. Just as Dean yelled this, a man with a brown and gray beard and slightly graying hair came out of the house. He was wearing a shirt that said 'USMC' on it and a pair of gray sweatpants. He smiled and walked down the steps and embraced Sam. He had close to the same color green as Dean in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Sam." I assumed this was John Winchester, the boys' father. Sam stepped aside to bring me more into focus.

"Dad, this is Castiel, my roommate. Castiel, this is my dad, John Winchester." Sam beamed and John offered his hand to me, I took and shook it.

"Castiel, I've heard a lot about you." John smiled. "Will you be staying here?"

I nodded and then quickly added, "If that's okay with you, sir."

"I've only got one rule, and I don't mean in it in a…" Sam cut him off.

"Dad, Castiel isn't my boyfriend."

"I know that, but that doesn't change the rules." I listened to the two argue while I grabbed the two duffle bags in trunk. I came back to Sam and John giving each other bitch faces. Wow, must be a genetic thing.

"Castiel, you will be staying in Dean's room, Sam will be in his room, and Dean will be on the couch."

"What?!" Dean shouted from the porch. John turned and looked at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Cas! I guess I'll show you my room." I smiled, I couldn't help myself. I walked to the porch and Dean smiled back to me.

"Just, don't make fun of me, alright? It's a mess." I followed Dean inside the house and up the stairs. His room was right off the top of the stairs. He hesitated, turned around and looked at me.

"Seriously, if I had known somebody would be staying in my room I would have cleaned it." Dean looked like I would be seriously offended by his messy room.

"Dean, I grew up with three older brothers. No messy room can really shock me." Dean smiled at that comment and opened the door to his room. A few clothes on the floor, a cereal bowl and a couple of dirty plates, but it wasn't a total disaster. I took a step in and was hit with a mix of Dean's cologne and deodorant. It smelled amazing.

"It's not much, but it's been my home for as long as I can remember." Dean leaned against the door way and looked around his room. I did too.

"This is perfect, Dean. I can't thank you enough." The question was on the tip of my lips. I just had to ask him if he wanted to come with me tomorrow night. I just couldn't get my mouth to speak the words. I noticed that Dean was watching me and I tried not to blush, but that was a failure. I heard Dean chuckle slightly and I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I'll let you get to bed. I'm sure driving hours with Sammy in the car is no picnic." Dean flashed a smile that melts me like butter every time I see it. I smiled back.

"It wasn't so bad, but I am pretty tired."

"Alright, good night, Cas." Dean winked at me and shut the door to the room.

I laid down on the bed, face first into the pillow. I didn't realize how tired I was until I hit the bed. I could smell him in the sheets and the pillowcase. I saw his face every time I closed my eyes. I fell asleep dreaming of Dean Winchester.


	12. Confessions

**The next couple chapters may be explicit for some people. (Sex scenes! You have been warned!)**

Sam's POV

I looked around the large ballroom. I was wearing essentially the same outfit I had worn the last time I was here; only this time, I wasn't pretending to be interested in my date. I wanted to go grab Gabe and sneak away with him up to the room I knew he had. He was surrounded by his family and I didn't want to interrupt. Castiel had introduced me to a few people, but at the moment he was talking to one of his…cousins?...across the room. I had met about 30 people and that wasn't even a third of the people there. I stood along the wall and watched the relatives and family friends mingle. A couple of Gabe's female cousins came and asked me to dance, but I declined. One of his uncles, Zacharias, came and talked to me for a few minutes about Stanford. Finally, Gabe came over and smiled at me.

"Having fun?"

"I am now." I smiled back. He stepped closer, slid something into the front pocket of my pants and whispered,

"15 minutes. Room 740." He stepped back and gave me a wink. "Hey! Uncle Ralphie!" Gabriel walked towards a man that turned around at the sound of his name. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small white card. I smiled at it and couldn't wait. I stepped out of the ballroom and decided to head up to the room and make myself more at home while I waited for Gabe to come. I slid the key in, quickly pulled it out, opened the door and took a step inside. I looked around and my jaw dropped. There were roses and candles all over the room. There was even a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to the bed.

"You just have no patience do you?" I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned around saw Gabe standing there; he had his jacket off and his tie loosened.

"Did you do all of this for me?" I whispered, stepping closer to him.

"Of course I did." He met me half way and reached up to wrap his arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist and pulled him close. He looked up at me through his lashes.

"Why would you do this for me?" I had never had anybody show me this much affection.

"Because you big, silly moose." He pulled me down and kissed me. I kissed him back, pulling his hips closer to mine. I opened my mouth slightly and Gabe's tongue found its way inside. After a few minutes, he rested his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. I looked back and smiled.

"Sam," Gabe pulled away slightly and properly looked at me. "I…I don't say this much. I mean, seriously and I know it hasn't been a long time, but…" I cut him off with another kiss. Passionate and long. I started moving closer to the bed without breaking Gabriel's and my kiss. I was about to fall back on the bed when he pulled away again. He chuckled softly.

"Sam, I'm being serious. Let me say this, and then I'll prove it to you." He gingerly ran his fingers through my hair. He stared into my eyes again and said "Sam, I love you." My heart stopped. I stared at Gabriel for a while. I think he was starting to become uncomfortable. I cupped his face in my hands and lightly touched my lips to his.

"I love you, too Gabriel." I whispered. He smiled wide and tackled me onto the bed. He kissed around my face and then down my neck. He slid off my jacket as I loosened and took off his tie. He started unbuttoning my shirt and kissing his way down as he did. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. He unbuckled my belt and slid my pants off. He kissed around my hips and then slid my boxers off. I bit my lip to keep from groaning as he put his lips on my head and gently traced it with his tongue. I grabbed the sheets and moaned as he continued further down the shaft. I couldn't help myself after a while I came in his mouth. He swallowed and then kissed his way back up my torso and looked at me. I smiled wide at him.

"You," I stroked his cheek with my index finger, "are amazing." He smiled back and kissed my chin.

"I have to get back to the party. You can either join me or you can sit here and wait for me." He sat up and looked at me.

"I can't convince you to stay?" I tried my puppy eyes, hoping they would work. I could tell they almost did.

"Sam, I want to. You know I do, it's just that my family is going to notice that I've been gone for this long. We can pick up right back here." He leaned down and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, my last attempt to keep him in bed with me. He pulled away and put his tie back on.

"Come on, get dressed and you can give me a strip tease when we come back." He smiled and I sighed. I sat up and got dressed; Gabe waited and watched me the whole time. We walked out the door and into the hallway.

"One more kiss before we head back?" Gabe asked, batting his eyelashes at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back until we heard somebody at the end of the hall.

"What. The. Fuck?" Castiel's voice floated down the hall. I could hear the anger and disappointment in his voice.

"Cas," I took a step away from Gabriel and began to walk down the hallway towards Castiel.

"No, just, just…" Castiel took off down the stairs. Gabe and I followed him, hoping to catch up and explain everything to him. We got into the lobby and looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked at Gabriel and he looked upset.

"Should we go try and find him?" I asked, the concern for my best friend growing.

"He's upset; he would do this when we were younger, too. He'll be back after he cools off." Gabe grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the ballroom. He plastered a very fake smile on his face and we walked in, intertwining our fingers as we did.


	13. Giving In

Cas' POV

I peeled out of the parking lot of the hotel, not even caring how much noise I made. How could those two that to me? They've been sneaking around and lying to me for so long. The truth is that I didn't care that they were dating. If they would've just told me I would've been fine, well maybe not totally. I hate being lied to. I hit my steering wheel, pissed off about the whole thing. I had no idea where I was going, and to be honest I didn't really care. I was half tempted to just drive back to Stanford and make Sam walk his ass home.

I was speeding down some street, just trying to get my head clear when I saw a familiar car sitting in the parking lot of a local bar. I pulled in and parked next to the 1967 black Chevy Impala. I walked in and scanned the bar. It wasn't very well lit, but I could see him in his beat up leather jacket with his back to me. I walked over and saw him talking to a girl.

"Grab me another beer, Eli?" Dean shook the empty bottle at the bartender. "And Lisa here will have a…"

"Dean?" He spun around on his barstool and looked at me.

"Cas? What are you doing here? I thought you had your family thing tonight."

"I did, I just…" I hesitated and the tears came to my eyes. Dean gently grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bar.

"You just what, Cas?" His voice was soft and his green eyes looked concerned. I couldn't help myself anymore. I grabbed him by the jacket, pulled him close and kissed him. He seemed taken aback at first, but once he realized what was going on, he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me even closer so that our chests were touching, deepening our kiss. It felt like we were the only two there and everything was perfect, until the bartender came up and tapped me on the shoulder. We broke apart and looked him.

"Look guys, I don't care about the man on man action, just take it somewhere else, alright? No PDA in the bar. Dean, I've got your tab so why don't you two get out of here?" Dean smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Thanks, Eli. And tell that Lisa girl I'm sorry." Dean grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door. I smiled wide and followed him. Once were outside, Dean led the way to his car, then turned and looked at me.

"So…um…" He pulled me closed and kissed me again. It felt right kissing Dean, and even better than when I kissed Meg. Dean rested his forehead to mine and he practically growled at me.

"Follow me to my place. Try and keep up. I can't wait much longer." Dean gave me a quick peck on the lips and got in his car. I got into my car and followed him as we sped back to his house, barely even paying attention to where we were actually going. We pulled up to the house. I couldn't believe I was doing this, was I any better than Gabriel and Sam? I shook that thought from my head. I could deal with that in the morning. Tonight was just about Dean. Dean and I got out of the cars at the same time. Dean was fidgeting with the lock when I finally got to the porch. I walked up behind him, put my hands on his hips, pulled him back slightly and kissed his neck. I heard his quiet groan.

"Damn it, Cas. I'll break down this door if I have to." He finally opened the door and pulled me in with him. He kicked the door shut and pulled me close again.

"What made you change your mind?" He whispered, and before giving me time to answer, kissed me. Dean and I opened our mouths at the same time. His tongue moved its way into my mouth and I moved mine into his. He slid my trench coat off then my sports jacket. I slid his leather jacket off and then grabbed his hands.

"Let's go upstairs." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and began to lead, more like pulled, me up the stairs.

"What about your dad?" I had remembered John's rule right at the top of the stairs.

"He's over at Bobby's. The two bastards are probably already drunk or passed out." He smiled and chortled. "It's adorable that you're worried about that." Dean looked my face over then kissed me again. He opened the door to his room without breaking apart from me and gently pushed me towards the bed. I was more than willing to go. I fell down on the bed and pulled Dean on top of me. He broke our kiss, and a slight whimper escaped my lips.

"Aw, Cas. I'm still right here." He unbuttoned my shirt and straddled my hips and I pulled his t-shirt over his head. He grinned down at me and grinned back up at him. He leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't want it to stop. His hard body on top of me felt better than anything I had felt before. I started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, but Dean pulled away and I whimpered again.

"Cas," His voice was low, but tender.

"Dean," I tried to pull him back down, but he pulled back.

"Cas, I'm serious. Are you okay with this?" I could barely see his eyes in the light that was coming in the window from the street light outside, but his eyes looked at me with…was it nervousness?

"I've wanted you since I met you, Dean. I was just too stupid and proud to accept it. I want this." I tried to pull him down again and this time, he came down. Our lips found each other in the dark. I slid his jeans off and pulled on his boxers. I snapped the waistband and he yelped against my mouth. I smiled.

"Heh…uh…somebody getting a little excited?" Dean kissed me again and slid my pants off. Just the thin fabric was between us now, and I couldn't wait anymore. I slid Dean's boxers off then I wasn't sure what to do. He kept kissing me and until he slid off my boxers. Then he kissed my chin, along my jaw and up to my ear.

"Cas, just relax okay? I want you to roll over, and I'll be back." Dean got up for a second while I rolled over on my stomach. I heard Dean rustle around in a drawer for something. I felt him kissing up my back and I shivered.

"Are you ready?" His husky voice was so quiet that I barely heard him. I nodded.

"Yes." Dean penetrated me and I howled from both the pleasure and pain. He continued thrusting in and pulling out of me, sometimes he'd quicken the pace other times he'd be slow. I grabbed the sheets and moaning. Dean was groaning behind me. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I could Dean was getting close, too. I yelled and came on the bed. Dean groaned loud, pulled out of me and then dropped on his stomach next to me. We both were breathing heavy and looking at each other.

"Dean?" I said between breaths. He smiled at me.

"Yes, Cas?"

"That was amazing." I rolled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing would hurt me again. "You wanted to know what changed my mind earlier right?" He nodded. "Sam and Gabriel are dating. They've been hiding it from me this whole time. I figured that since they weren't fighting their feelings for each other, why should we fight ours?" I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"So, you've had feelings for me?" I nodded and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I was suddenly exhausted. Dean's heartbeat was in my ear and my eyes began to close.

"Get some sleep, Cas." He stroked my hair and starting humming Metallica. I smiled and fell asleep in Dean's arms, the happiest I had been in a long time.


	14. After

**Thank you guys for your reviews! They mean a lot and I'm really happy you are enjoying it!**

Sam's POV

I woke up with the Sun pouring into the hotel room window. I felt a weight on my chest and looked down. I smiled at my sleeping boyfriend's head there. I gently kissed the top of it and closed my eyes again, thinking about last night.

After Castiel ran away, I tried calling him ten times. Gabe kept telling me that 'Cassie just needed time'. Once we were back in the ballroom, Gabe's family kept asking where we had been. I blushed almost every time, but Gabe kept his cool and told people that he and I just needed to have a talk. The only people that actually asked if we were dating were his grandparents, who were confused. They thought I was Castiel's boyfriend. I had to try and not roll my eyes. Cas wasn't even gay, even if he was I wasn't attracted to him. The rest of the night was amazing. The ballroom was full until about 1:30 AM and then we left to go back to our room. We drank some of the champagne and then made love twice before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Sam?" Gabe whispered before kissing my chest.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast?" I held him tighter.

"Can't we just get do room service? I don't want to leave this bed with you." Gabe smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sure we can, anything for my Sammoose." He smiled and picked up the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello, this is room 740…yeah, great thank you. We were hoping for breakfast?...Okay, great. We'll have pancakes with lots of syrup and orange juice." He looked at me.

"Just toast." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Another thing of pancakes and then some wheat toast….how long?...okay, sounds great…yup…thanks." He hung up, looked over at me and smiled. "Should be here around in about 10 minutes."

"Well," I rolled over on top of him and pinned his arms down. "What can we do until then?" I kissed Gabe's neck and he giggled.

"I like this side of you. Maybe you can come to my place in Palo Alto more."

"Or maybe you can come to my dorm sometimes." I looked at Gabe and he seemed confused. "Well, Castiel knows about us now, so what do we need to stay out of my dorm for?"

"I don't know, Sam. He seemed pretty upset still last night." Gabe's eyes looked sad. We had talked about him some last night, and Gabe said Castiel usually would've at least called or texted saying he was alright.

"I know, but, he'll get over it. He loves you and wants you to be happy." I was just trying to make Gabe feel better, but I knew Cas would probably still be upset for a while. I rolled off of Gabe and he rested his head on my chest. I stroked his hair as we sat in silence until a knock on the door came.

"I got it. Stay under the blanket, that's all mine." Gabe smiled and stood up. The knock came again, this time with a "Room service!" thrown in. He pulled on his boxers and then grabbed his robe from the bathroom and put that on too. He opened the door and the bellhop wheeled in a tray full of food. Gabe handed him a five dollar bill and the guy left. I sat up and Gabe wheeled the cart closer to me. He looked around the cart and then frowned.

"Sam?" He said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"There's no syrup." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Gabe's sweet tooth got a little out of control sometimes. He picked up the phone again when there was another knock.

"They must've realized." Gabe walked over and answered the door, but the look on his face was not like the bellboy was standing there. It looked more like…

"For the love of God, Sammy, put some clothes on." Dean walked into the hotel room and Castiel followed him shortly.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing here?" I wrapped myself in the blanket and tried to find my boxers on the floor. I finally did and quickly maneuvered my way into them without moving the blanket much.

"Well," Dean looked at Castiel. Castiel just smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back. "Cas needs to talk to somebody." I assumed he meant me and started to try and find my pants so Castiel and I could talk.

"Not you, Sam." Castiel finally looked away from Dean and over at me. "We've got six hours to talk on the way home." Castiel looked at his brother, and Gabriel started looking for his clothes.

"That just leaves you and me, Sammy." Dean smiled at me and I was confused. Why was Dean there with Castiel? Castiel had driven us here, so it's not like Castiel needed a ride.

"Gabriel, let's go out into the hallway." Gabe nodded and shot me a look. I just nodded once and the two Novak brothers stepped out into the hallway. I looked at Dean and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"So, Sammy, how was your night?" Dean asked with lots of implications in his voice.

"I spent it with my boyfriend. How was yours? Did you…spend yours with Castiel?" Dean's smile grew.

"Uh…yeeeeah. I did, in more ways than one." He winked at me.

"Wh…what? What do you mean? A…are you…did you…what happened last night?"

"Weeeeeeell, I was at the Roadhouse last night, flirting with this girl, and then Cas showed up. He seemed really upset and then he kissed me. We uh…" Dean's eyes went distant for a moment and then he came back to reality. "We had sex. He told me he had wanted me since we first met, which is obviously true, I mean look at me."

"Wait, wait, wait. You had sex with Castiel last night? My roommate? My straight roommate that's still madly in love with his ex-girlfriend, Castiel?" I was in udder disbelief. Castiel and Dean?! What was the world coming to?

"You heard me right, Jolly Green. He was super pissed about you two last night though." Dean sat in the armchair near the window.

"Dean, I'm not so sure I'm okay with you and Castiel dating." Dean looked at me in shock and then furrowed his brow.

"Um…why the fuck not?" He sounded deeply offended.

"Dean, you're the worst boyfriend of all time. Guys, girls, it doesn't matter."

"Wow, tell me how you really feel."

"I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm just telling you the truth. Castiel is great guy and I don't want him getting hurt because you've decided he's not what you want anymore." I hated hurting Dean's feelings, but Castiel really was great. I wanted to stay friends with him for a long time.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was quiet, like he was telling me a secret. "I really like Cas. More than I liked Benny, or Cassie or anybody else. He just, he feels right." I had never heard Dean talk about somebody like that, especially not as genuine as he sounded.

"Just, be careful with him, okay?"

"He's not a doll. He can make his own choices. He's choosing to be with me." Dean smiled, and seeing that smile on his face made me feel like he would actually take care of Castiel. "Anyway, tell me about your night, bro." It was my turn to smile and gush about my boyfriend.


	15. Meanwhile

Cas' POV

Gabriel and I walked out of the hotel room that he had shared with Sam (I tried to ignore the fact that Sam was naked in the bed). We walked down to the stairway and I leaned against the wall, looking at Gabriel. He looked back at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…that Dean guy's pretty hot."

"Don't do that. You can't weasel your way out of this one. Gabriel, you're my brother and honestly, you were one of my best friends."

"Were?" Gabriel's eyes looked depressed. "Cassie, I never meant to hurt your feelings. Sam and I just wanted to be sure this was real before we started announcing it to the world."

"I understand that, but you started dating my roommate, and the two of you decide not to tell me? Your own brother and his roommate?" Gabriel sighed and looked down at the floor. He thought for a moment and then looked up at me.

"Cassie, Sam and I just needed to talk about everything. We needed to figure out if we were in this for the long haul. Plus, the whole secret lover thing? It was kinda hot." Gabe smiled at me, but I didn't smile back; I was still pretty upset.

"That's great for you two. Seriously, did you not trust me? Am I that bad of a person?"

"It wasn't like that. It was more like, how will he react? What if he hates both of us? What if this? What if that?"

"And you think me finding out when you two are making out in the hallway is better than you just telling me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Cassie," Gabriel said quietly. "I'm sorry. I will tell you everything from now on, and please don't get mad at Sam, okay? He wanted to tell you since I asked him out, but I just wasn't ready for anybody to know." I knew he was telling the truth, but I was still a little mad. Then I remembered that I was hiding something from him too.

"Well, in the spirit of being honest, I have a confession to make." I smiled wide. "Dean and I had sex last night." Gabriel started laughing.

"I thought you said we were being honest now." I just stared at my brother until he stopped laughing. Then it hit him. "You are being honest. I'm going to kill him. I am going to kill him."

"Shut up, Gabriel. Like you said, he's hot and, ever since I met him there's just been this, connection with him." I smiled again. "I want to be with him." Gabriel looked at me.

"You want to be with him? As in, with him with him? In a relationship, with a guy?"

"Yeeeeah, what aren't you getting?"

"Cassie, you aren't gay."

"For him I am." That came out of my mouth as easy as a breath. I wanted to be with Dean more than I wanted to be with Meg.

"Well, break the news to Mom and Dad; they're just down the hall. Now, I'm going to go back to my boyfriend." I could tell he still didn't believe me, but I didn't care. Dean was mine now, and that's all that mattered to me.

Gabriel and I walked back to his room and he stopped short of the door, turned and looked at me.

"Castiel, seriously, are we okay?" He looked worried about my answer. I pulled my brother in for a hug. He hugged me back and then let me go. I smiled at him and replied,

"Gabe, you're my brother and I love you, we'll always be okay." He smiled back and opened the door.

"He's actually a really great…" The Winchester brothers were sitting, Dean in the arm chair and Sam on the bed, discussing something. Dean stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Did you guys work things out?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Yeah." We looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, we're good."

"Well, Sammy and Gabe are doing late check out, so why don't you and I go somewhere a little more private?" Dean winked at me.

"Yeah, Sam we have to leave by five tonight though." He didn't care, he wasn't listening. "Hey, hey!" He finally looked over at me. "Five, okay?"

"Yes, Cassie, we get it. Five." Dean stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you ready for a proper date now?" Dean gently kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but that's still my baby brother." Dean and I broke apart and looked over at Sam and Gabe.

"Speaking of," Dean walked over to the bed and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "This is _my_ baby brother, and I will not hesitate to kick the ever-loving shit out of you if you hurt him." I saw actual terror in my brother's eyes. Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair. "Stop by before you leave, alright Sammy?" Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on Gabriel and trying not to laugh.

Dean walked over, grabbed my hand and we walked out the door, leaving our brothers to have their own private time.


	16. The Drive Home

Sam's POV

"Call when you get back to school, alright Sammy?" My dad hugged me and I saw Dean give Castiel a kiss over my dad's shoulder. It was weird even thinking about Castiel being with a guy, let alone my older brother.

"Of course, Dad. Castiel, are you ready to go?" He and Dean broke away from each other and turned towards my dad and me.

"Um…yeah, I guess so." Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean smiled back.

"You call me when you get back, okay Cas?" He gave Cas a kiss on the cheek. My dad looked about as confused as when he I tried to explain one concept of my pre-law class to him. Castiel walked over and offered my dad his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." My dad took and shook his hand.

"Same to you, Castiel. Take care of my boys, alright?" Castiel smiled and nodded. The two of us got into Castiel's car and started driving away. I wanted to stay with my family, stay in the hotel room with Gabe, but I knew I needed to go back to school.

"So, how long did you want to wait until we have this long conversation?" I asked, knowing Castiel was bottling up his emotions until we were in the car.

"Well, we can either wait until we're on the road or we can do it now." Castiel was staring out the windshield, not looking at me.

"Well, let's wait until we're on the road. That way we can just get it all out at once." Castiel nodded and we just listened to the radio until we pulled into the gas station. He got out and filled up the gas tank.

"Do you want anything?"

"Just a water." I sat and thought about what I would say to Castiel when he got back. I jumped when he opened the car door, got in, and handed me the water. He started the car and we started heading north to Stanford.

"So, do you want to start or should I?" I asked and looked over at Castiel.

"Just, why wouldn't you just tell me that you were dating him?" I sighed.

"Gabriel was worried it would be too much for you to handle. He didn't think you would approve."

"Sam, the way you two make each other happy I would have no choice but to approve. You're my best friend and he's my brother. I want you guys to be happy, but I hate being lied to." Cas finally looked at me.

"I know you do, and I feel bad about it. I really wanted to tell you, Cas. Gabriel just kept saying wait. He wanted us to wait until everything was official and we were still happy."

"And are you guys?"

"Very. I mean, he just," I sighed. I couldn't help it, I had to tell him. "This was the best weekend of my life. I just get a text from him and I can't help but smile."

"Then it sounds like I don't have much of a choice but to be happy for you two." Castiel smiled at me.

"Speaking of being happy, what happened with you and Dean this weekend?" I had heard Dean's side, but I was more interested in Castiel's version.

"Well, I saw you and Gabriel together and I just snapped. I just wanted to go somewhere else and clear my head. I was driving down this road and I saw Dean's car in the parking lot of some bar and I just, I don't know. I was so pissed and I knew I had feelings for Dean I just decided to act on them. Next thing I knew Dean and I were in the house, on his bed, and…well…the rest you probably don't want to know."

"And that made you happy?"

"Ridiculously happy. It was weird. I mean, I wasn't sure if he was going to go along with it, or if I really wanted to do it, but I woke up this morning and I was still happy."

"That's great, Cas. Just, I don't want you to take this in a bad way okay?"

"What's that?" I was nervous to tell him about Dean's track record.

"Dean is my older brother, and I love him. He's usually a great guy, but when he gets into relationships, things tend to go haywire."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I sighed. "I mean that he tends to…fuck relationships up. I mean Benny is the only one that I can think of that actually hurt him. He usually leaves or cheats when somebody gets close." I watched the expression on Castiel's face was blank, as though he was wearing a mask. He was silent for a while, and then

"And you're telling me all of this as a friend right? Trying to warn me?" His voice was calm, but there was a hint of irritation.

"Of course. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, Sam, no offense, but I'm a big boy and I can make my own choices. I want to be with Dean, regardless of his past. Plus, Gabe doesn't have the greatest track record with relationships either." I was surprised at that answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that's up to him to tell you. He'll tell you about his past just like Dean will tell me about his; when he's good and ready." There was a definitive tone in Castiel's voice, telling me the conversation was over. We were quiet for a while.

"Castiel, I want things back to normal." Castiel sighed.

"I do too. Just, no more secrets, alright? And don't talk about my boyfriend like that." He smiled over at me. I smiled back and laughed.

"Deal. As long as you don't talk about mine."

**I'm thinking a couple fluffy chapters and then ending this story! There maybe different stories to come. Maybe telling the same story from Dean and Gabriel's points of view? Let me know what you think! **


	17. Thanksgiving

Cas' POV

"Cas, I look like an idiot!" Dean called from the bathroom.

"I highly doubt that. Just come out here!" I straightened my tie for about the tenth time. This had to go well. Dean was meeting my family for the first time. It was a couple days before Thanksgiving and we were having dinner at my grandparents' club. We did this every year, but this was only the second time I was bringing somebody. I didn't like people meeting my whole family in one sitting; it was just way too much. I had been warning Dean since he had agreed to come.

"Dean! Come on! We'll be late!" Everybody else had already left, so just Dean and I were in my parents' house.

"Fine! Fine!" I heard him mumble something about a monkey suit through the door and then he came out. I looked at him and my jaw dropped. It was like seeing Cinderella in her ball gown. Dean had traded his dirty jeans and beat up leather jacket for a gray suit, a navy blue button-up, and a baby blue tie.

"I told you. I look like an idiot." He started to loosen his tie, but I stepped towards him, grabbed his tie, pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed me back, then pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You look damn good. If we didn't have to be some place to be that suit would be on the floor already." Dean smiled and looked me up and down.

"I should say the same thing about you." He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. "Are you sure we don't have time?" He smiled mischievously.

"Afterwards, babe." Dean tried to do his version of Sam's puppy eyes.

"Come on, Cas. Your family won't miss us." Dean gently kissed my jaw.

"Dean, don't do this to me. My parents will freak if we don't show up soon." It was killing me to not just throw Dean down on the bed.

"Aw, Cas." He continued along my jaw with his lips and he slid his hands around my waist. I grabbed his hands and then gently pushed him away.

"Dean, if you behave yourself at this dinner I promise I will make it worth your while, but for now we have to go." I quickly gave him a peck on his lips and looked at him. He sighed.

"What if they don't like me?" He sounded like a wounded puppy. I intertwined our fingers and looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"They're going to love you. I know it. Plus, the Dean Winchester I know would never be afraid of something as silly as meeting his boyfriend's parents." I kissed his cheek and saw him visibly relax.

"You're right. Let's go." He started pulling me towards the stairs and out the door.

We pulled up to the valet at the club in Dean's Impala and we got out.

"Wow, sweet ride, man." The young guy in the red vest eyed the car like it was made of gold. Dean held the keys tighter, not willing to let a stranger get ahold of his baby.

"Dean, come on, we're late already." Dean looked at me and then reluctantly gave the keys to the valet. I took and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and the two of us walked into the club.

"So, Dean, tell us more about you." My grandfather asked and then took a bite of his steak. Dean wiped his mouth on his napkin and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm 22 years old; I live in Riverside with my dad. I work with my dad and my Uncle Bobby at their car shop. That's basically it."

"No college?" My grandmother's voice was full of disappointment.

"Well, no, brains were always Sam's area." Gabriel looked down at his plate, hiding his grin. Sam couldn't come because his boss was making him work. I could tell that Dean was getting nervous, and the suit wasn't helping.

"Well there must be some reason Castiel is so interested in you."

"You know ma'am, I wonder that every day." Dean looked at me and I smiled at him. My family seemed satisfied with that answer and chose to talk about other things, mostly me and school and Michael and Anna about their new life together. We made it through the rest of the dinner with very little conversation focused on Dean.

"Well, Castiel," My father's voice came booming down the table. "I believe we are going to get another bottle of wine. You and Dean are more than welcome to stay here." I looked at Dean and his eyes told me 'hell no'. I looked at my father.

"I think we'll go home. Dean's had a long day."

"If you insist. Glad to meet you Dean." My grandfather said. Everybody stood up giving hugs and handshakes. I hugged Gabriel and he hissed in my ear,

"Dean's going to have a long night, right, Cassie? I'll try and keep Mom and Dad out of the house for a while."

"It was very nice meeting you all." Dean flashed a toothy grin and put his jacket back on. The two of us walked out of the club, getting looks when Dean grabbed my hand. Dean handed the ticket to the valet and we waited.

"Cas, if they messed with my baby, you're a dead man." Dean smiled over at me, brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He began to loosen his tie, but I tightened it again and looked at him.

"That's my job, Mister Winchester." Dean smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I tried to deepen the kiss, but then we heard the distinct rumbling that could only belong to Dean's Impala.

"Hate to see her go, man." The valet handed the keys over and Dean and I got in the car.

"But love to watch her leave." Dean started up the car and we sped off, leaving a stunned valet in the review mirror.

"So, that went alright?" Dean asked, a little worried about the answer.

"You did better than Meg. My dad actually laughed at one of your jokes. I'm pretty sure my mom liked you too."

"She kept asking me about the garage."

"Some place you know, some place you're comfortable. She didn't want you to feel out of place."

"Because we were at a country club?" Dean's tone was defensive.

"What? No, more like you looked nervous the whole night."

"Oh." Dean went quiet.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just realized that I'm not going to be good enough for you in your family's eyes." We had pulled up to the house.

"Dean, that's not what they were saying."

"Your grandmother wrote me off as soon as I said I was a mechanic. Cas, nobody liked me."

"I don't like them. But you," I kissed his cheek since he wouldn't look at me. "You I like."

"Sure, maybe I should just head home."

"Don't be like that. Come inside, please?" Dean just stared out the window. I put my hand on his knee and slowly moved it up towards his thigh.

"Stop it, Cas." He was trying not to smile.

"Come on, my parents aren't home." I slid my hand up further.

"Good, because they hate me."

"And that makes you even sexier." I smiled, gently turned his face towards me and kissed him. He kissed me back, wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer.

"Dean, this could work a lot better if we were up in my bedroom." I whispered as he tried to pull me into his lap.

"But that's all the way upstairs." He growled in my ear as he kissed under it and along my jaw.

"Mmm…come on." I quickly got out of the car and ran to the porch. I heard Dean yell 'son of a bitch' and get out of the car. I unlocked the front door before Dean got to me and started up the stairs. He was fast though and caught up to me before I opened my bed room door. I had my back to him and he pinned me against the door.

"You are in so much trouble." Dean kissed his way around my neck and gently bit it. I groaned slightly.

"Promise?" I smiled and opened the door. We both stumbled into my room and Dean turned me around. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I slid his jacket off and it fell to the floor. He slid mine off and loosened my tie, all while our lips stayed locked. We started moving towards the bed and we slid each other's shirts off. Dean gently pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" He pinned his arms above my head with one hand and slid the other down to the waistband of my pants. I gulped.

"Oh please, sir. I'm very sorry for what I did."

"Oh you will be." He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. Dean's lips continued to explore my neck and his hands slowly slid my pants off. Then he continued down to my chest. It felt good to just be with Dean. He continued and slid his hands inside my boxers. I groaned loud.

"Deeeean. I need you. Now. Please." My breathing went shallow and there was nothing else that I wanted more than him.

"Dean?" I asked, after we were done. We were both naked in my bed and my head was on his chest. His arms were around me and he was stroking my hair gently.

"Hm?" He closed his eyes.

"Dean." I sat up slightly and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked back.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"My family may hate you, but," I couldn't help it. The words were right on the tip of my tongue. I knew Dean hated chick flick moments, but I needed to get it out.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean sat up, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently for a long time. Neither of us tried to deepen it, but there was something passionate there. He broke away from me and rested his forehead to mine. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Cas."


	18. Christmas

**So sorry this chapter has taken me so long! I've had a lot of things going on! Hope you enjoy!**

Sam's POV

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Bobby." I smiled as Gabe and I walked through his front door. He was in his usual ball cap, dirty jeans, and flannel shirt. His beard was mostly gray now, but his brown hair stuck out somewhat from under his hat.

"Sam!" He gave me a big hug and a smile. "Great to see you, boy."

"Great to see you, too." I smiled back. "This is my boyfriend, Gabriel. Gabe, this is my Uncle Bobby." Gabe offered his hand and Bobby took and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Sam's told me some about you, can't wait to hear more." Gabe smiled.

"Thanks, Bobby. So, you're John's brother?" Bobby chuckled.

"Well, not exactly. John and I had been hunting buddies for a while and then, well, the fire." I looked at the floor, hoping that Gabe wouldn't see the sorrow in my eyes from my mom's death. "After that, I helped him raise the boys. Now we've got the baby here in Stanford," Bobby clasped a hand on my shoulder. "And Dean's working with us in the garage."

"Speaking of Dean-o, are him and Cassie here?" Gabe looked around. I knew he was nervous about meeting my family and having his brother near would help.

"Yeah, they came with John, what were you two doing?" Bobby smirked.

"I was showing him around town. I took him to the Roadhouse to meet Ellen and Jo."

"Ellen and Jo got to meet him before I did?" Bobby sounded really hurt. Ellen and Jo were basically the adoptive mom and sister that we never really had. They owned a bar in town called the Roadhouse.

"Sorry, Bobby. Jo texted me earlier and told me they were heading to Nebraska tonight and they wanted to meet him."

"Did they interrogate you?" Bobby looked at Gabe and Gabe nodded quickly.

"Yes sir, every question in the book, which is probably why we're late." Bobby nodded and finally started leading the way into the living room, where my dad, Dean and Castiel were. Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch. Castiel was leaning against Dean with his forearm on Dean's thigh. Dean had his arm draped over the back of the couch and a beer in his hand. My dad was sitting in one of the arm chairs, a beer in his hand, too.

"Sammy!" Everybody stood up and hugs and 'Merry Christmas' was exchanged. Then Gabe and I took our seats on the love seat and Bobby came back out of the kitchen. He was holding two bottles of beer and held one out to Gabe.

"Thank you, sir." Gabe took and opened the beer.

"Sir, listen to that, John. Somebody around here actually respects me." Bobby smiled at my dad.

"That's because he doesn't know you yet, Bobby." My dad smiled back.

"So Gabriel, you met Ellen and Jo?" My dad asked. Dean, who was taking a drink of his beer, practically choked.

"Yeah, they…uh…were interesting." He faked a smile.

"They're nosy, obnoxious and sometimes rude, but they're family. They just want to make sure Sammy here is taken care of."

"Don't worry sir, he is." Gabe smiled at me, a genuine smile and I smiled back.

"Did Cas meet Ellen and Jo?" I asked, trying to get the attention off my boyfriend.

"Last time he was in town. They gave him the third degree, too. No stone was left unturned."

"Would you expect anything less? Remember when we had that talk with that Ash guy?" Dean and I smiled and laughed.

"Who was Ash?" Gabe asked, trying to get in on the joke.

"Ash was this total loser Jo decided to date because he practically lived at the Roadhouse. He even had a mullet." Dean snickered and took a drink of his beer, so I continued the story.

"Well, Jo is basically the little sister Dean and I never wanted, so we decided to have a quick chat with this guy." Dean busted out laughing.

"A quick chat? I'm pretty sure we ended up talking to the guy for about two hours."

"Well anyway, after our talk Ash decided to, what was the phrase he used?"

"I believe it was 'Get the hell outta Dodge before those two giants kick my ass'." Everybody laughed. We started making small talk for about twenty minutes or so when there was a _ding_ from the kitchen.

"Feeding time, boys." Bobby stood up and led the way into the kitchen. Once inside, I saw Gabe's eyes light up. The table was full of food and Bobby was bringing the ham over.

"Well don't just gawk, sit, eat." My dad took his seat at the head of the table, and we all fell in line, sitting next to our significant others. Bobby set the ham down and then took his seat at the other head of the table. We made our plates, but before we could start eating, my dad stood up to make his annual toast.

"So many things to be thankful for this time of year. One, Sammy made his way into Stanford." Gabe gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I blushed. "Two, Bobby and I have decided to promote somebody at the garage. Dean, congrats." Dean looked up at my dad, then at Bobby and back again.

"Wait, are you serious?" Bobby and my dad exchanged a grin.

"Yeah, you know how to run the books, you know everything about the cars that we bring in, and with all the extra hours you've been putting in, we think it's time."

"Dad, Bobby, I can't even…thank you." Dean stood up and gave our dad a hug. This was the happiest I had seen him in a while.

"Finally, that we're all here, happy, healthy and ready to eat, so I'll stop talking! So, cheers!" We all lifted our glasses (well, Cas and I did, everybody else had bottles of beer). Gabe leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips then whispered in my ear,

"We need to have a Christmas of our own so I can give you my own personal present." I smiled.

"How about after this one we go back to that hotel?"

"Sounds perfect." Gabe kissed my cheek and then we started digging into our food. We ate in silence for about ten minutes.

"When do I start being a manager?" Dean beamed.

"The beginning of the year. We'll make sure you know how to run all of the books, make the schedules, everything." Bobby replied. We made small talk, mostly Dean, Bobby and my dad talking about the garage. Finally, around midnight, Gabe yawned, making it clear to me it was time for us to go.

"Well, I think Gabe and I are going to get out of here." Dean looked up from his fourth piece of pie.

"Are you guys sure?" My dad's tone was surprised.

"Yeah, Gabe's been through a lot today." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Well, tomorrow we've got football to watch, so come over somewhat early, alright?" We all exchanged hugs again and then Gabe and I were out the door.

"Well that went well, right?" Gabe asked me when we got into his car.

"You did great, babe. Everybody seemed to love you."

"Well, I love you." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Thanks for your reviews of the story! Let me know if you have any ideas for another story I can do! Thanks again! **


End file.
